D Gray Man: The Begining of all Endings
by AnimeCrusade
Summary: D.Gray Man: The Begining of all Endings  note i do not own this anime nor was i part of the creation of this anime this is only my little story ;3


D-Gray Man: The Begining (note i do not own this anime nor was i part of the creation of this anime this is only my little story ;3)

As i lie there on the ground i wonder: where am I?, how have I gotten here?, whats happening? As these thoughts fluter around in my head a hand is tossed toward me "get up and help" the person said panic stucken, "who.. are you?" i ask confused "and where am I?", the man, now freaking out yells to one of his comrads "he's got amnesia we need to get him out of here" as i struggle to get up a man around my age grabs my hand and is running towards a building "where are we going" asking breathlessly as we run while my joints are hurting for reasons that have not been explained to me yet, "too our hidout we need to get you out of here" the boy said, now wondering why i am wearing a black hooded outfit as everyone else is and why my hand is lifelessy dull couloured like dull brown rotting tree and those "things" i saw out there, a flash of memory hits me like a train remebering who i was and getting a gist of whats happenign not fully remembering everything i stop to ask the boy whats happend and why i was passed out, "you were knocked unconsious from a lvl 2 akuma, i don't know how it happend but it came out of nowhere and the next thing we knew you were on the ground knocked completely out" he says as we walk through the door of the building, while walking through the corridor of the building we see wounded men and children on the ground, "what happend to all these people" i ask suprised, "they were all caught up in the battle out there, poor people" he says while collecting a few things on the way to our destination (which is still uknown to me) "may i ask one thing?, who are you and what is happening out there, who started it?" i ask, "hmph.. not enough time" he says while opening a door to a room with a small bed "let me treat your wounds first" after that we sat quitely, untill i broke the silence asking about my arm, he says "thats an anti-akuma weapon, a very powerfull one too" i sit there stunned "a... anti-akuma weapon?"i ask slowely "yea it's-" a lound explosion interupts his sentence , screaming of children and adults filling the hallway "what was tha-" i asked slowely until he interupted "shh be quite" as the sounds of screaming slows and everything sounds clear we sit there breathlessly, i didnt want to sit in silence so i started a subject asking who he was and why is he caught up in this, "my name is Darren, and why i am caught up in all this.. well when i was little my parents and sister and i were on our way back home from a day at the beach it was dark out and it was a clear night we were driving untill we stopped infront of this man blocking the road my dad kept honking untill he got out, once he got close to the man we heard a cracking sound and then we saw the man snap my dad in half and toss him away like trash as my sis and i were hiding and my mom was crying we heard her go silent then screaming then it ended again we looked around untill i found her on the floor dead aswell then-" cutting him off "I don't want to hear anymore please..." feeling sorry for the boy "its alright I devoted myself to captruing the man who killed them i've spent all this time looking for him and today he was in the battle I saw him" "but enough of that im going to check if everything is all right stay here" as we still hear the awkward silence, as he opens the door slowely and tosses his head back and forth in each direction and slowely closes the door, walking back half reliefed nothing was there "hey there is nuthin-" a quick snap of the door opening catches our attention, as i glance to see who it is, i see only a human long red hair and a smirk "found you" i see Darren get up and drop his mouth open in complete suprise "its the guy who killed my parents!, im going to kill you!" Darren says jumping visously toward him i try to run and help but stopped right behind were Darren attacked, i hear a low crunching noise then a crack, and then i see Darren's body slice in two.. blood everywhere all over my face, on the ground , on the wall "D-D-Darren?" i asked studering only to see his lifeless 2 part body to fall to the ground, i stand there shudering, eyes wide open then turn to the mysterious red haired man who, still is smirking "YOU SON OF A B****!" i sat there anger filling up i feel myself growing with anger, my arm which is now reacting weirdly "YOU DESTROYED HIS ONE AND ONLY DREAM, YOU LEFT HIM WITH NOTHING!" i feel everything realeasing at once towards the man, he suprisingly only moves in an instant to the side still smirking "seems your the one" he says while walking towards the window "we will meet again Allen but next time there wont be any survivors so prepare yourself" he says while slipping into the war filled, chilly night. Those words repeat in my head "prepare yourself".

Yea, Yea you can think what you like but this anime has alot of parts that i wish would happen so i wanna try to make it in this story (trying no to copy any of the makers ideas, well most of them anyway ;P)


End file.
